Eyes, Nose, Lips
by LittleFe
Summary: Mata hitammu yang hanya melihatku, Hidungmu yang menggenggam napas manis, Bibirmu yang membisikkan aku mencintaimu.


Eyes, Nose, Lips

Author : LittleFe

Cast : Kang Minhyuk (CN Blue)

Jung Sora (OC)

Genre : Romance, sad, action

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari lagu Taeyang – eyes, nose, lips dan adegan dari Drama Korea Doctor Stranger.

N/B : Please don't be a plagiator! Please be a good reader

Runtutan moncong pistol yang saling diarahkan secara berderet berujung pada seorang namja bermata sipit yang berwajah datar seakan tak takut melawan maut.

"Mianhae, Minhyuk-ah," Ucap seorang yeoja yang mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada namja datar tadi dengan gemetar.

"Berhenti minta maaf! Ku mohon cepat bunuh aku lalu pergi!" Namja yang dipanggil Minhyuk itu memekik tertahan.

Perlu diketahui, Minhyuk dan Sora –yeoja yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada Minhyuk –adalah 2 orang FBI yang ditugaskan di korea sejak 4 tahun lalu, mereka berdua merupakan partener kerja, oh bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari itu. Puluhan kasus yang mereka hadapi bersama membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Dan sekarang, mereka harus terjebak di situasi genting yang mempertaruhkan nyawa ini, di pinggiran kota Seoul. Seorang mafia yang sedari tadi tersenyum menang mengajukan pistolnya lebih dekat pada belakang kepala Sora. Walaupun Minhyuk memasang wajah datar, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat kacau.

"Ku mohon Sora-ya," Bujuk Minhyuk, ia tidak masalah jika harus mati, yang penting adalah Sora selamat dari keadaan genting ini.

_**1 days ago**_

Minhyuk dan Sora sedang berdiri di depan asrama mereka, sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu yang terlihat serius.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Minhyuk-ah, jika kita tidak pergi ke gedung serba guna tua seperti kemauan mafia itu, seluruh warga korea selatan akan musnah!"

"Hah! Apakah kita harus mempercayai gertakan itu? Lagipula pihak FBI masih punya banyak cara untuk menangkap mafia itu! Mengapa harus kita yang maju sendirian?" Minhyuk masih bersikeras dalam pendiriannya walaupun Sora sudah berkali-kali membujuknya.

"Cara apa? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara kita menemukannya! FBI saja tidak memiliki jangkauan informasi yang akurat tentang mafia misterius itu! Apalagi dia yang menyuruh kita datang untuk menangkapnya lewat surat yang ia kirim, barangkali dia akan menyerah,"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Justru itu yang mencurigakan! Surat itu, kita tidak bisa memastikan kebenarannya! Bisa saja hanya orang iseng yang menulisnya!"

"Apakah orang yang iseng sampai bisa menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerja kita pada malam hari dan menaruh surat ini?" Minhyuk terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sora, memang pada malam saat jam kerja markas FBI selesai, surat itu belum ada di sana, tapi keesokan paginya, surat misterius itu sudah bertengger manis di atas meja kerja Minhyuk.

"Tapi Sora-ya, itu akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita," Kata Minhyuk ragu, oh, mungkin ia akan menganggap dirinya sebagai pecundang setelah ini.

"Ya! Kang Minhyuk! Kau ini anggota FBI yang ditugaskan menjaga masyarakat Korea! Apakah nyawamu itu begitu penting daripada seluruh masyarakat korea selatan ini?!" Sora menjadi gemas ketika mendengar perkataan Minhyuk barusan.

"Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja! Jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku aku akan meminta Kris oppa untuk menggantikanmu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sora melangkah meninggalkan Minhyuk menuju markas besar mereka, sedangkan Minhyuk hanya menunduk dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sepanjang hari pekataan Sora selalu terngiang di telinga Minhyuk, dan ia akui itu sangat mengganggu. Dan ia merasa menjadi pecundang besar karena kalah nyali dengan perempuan seperti Sora. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut jika akan mati, ia malah takut jika Soralah yang akan menjemput ajalnya. Minhyuk mencintainya.

Karena masih merasa kesal dengan Minhyuk, Sora pun mendiamkan partner kerjanya itu seharian. Hingga pada malam harinya sebelum mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing, Minhyuk berbicara pada Sora mengenai masalah yang mereka perdebatkan tadi pagi.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya.." Minhyuk memberi jeda sebentar pada perkataannya sembari menarik napas, "Aku akan ikut bersamamu," Seketika itu juga senyum Sora mengembang.

"Dan, aku juga minta maaf, tadi pagi aku banyak membentakmu," Minhyuk menunduk sejenak.

"Tak apa, aku senang kau tidak menjadi pecundang," Ejek Sora.

"Ya! Kau ini! Sudah baik aku mau ikut denganmu!" Minhyuk seketika itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendelik ke arah Sora, sedangkan Sora hanya terkikik geli.

Paginya, Minhyuk yang sedang membenahi jasnya di depan cermin terdiam melihat pantulan wajahnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, tapi dengan cepat ia mengabakannya dan pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

_**#Flashback End**_

'DOR!' Bunyi yang memekakan itu akhirnya keluar, dan terkabullah firasat buruk Minhyuk. Bola matanya seakan ingin keluar ketika melihat pemandangan pilu di depannya. Mafia brengsek itu – panggilan Minhyuk untuk mafia misterius yang sedang ia hadapi –menembakkan pelurunya tepat di belakang kepala Sora, sudah dapat dipastikan ia mati karena peluru itu menembus atau mungkin bersarang di otaknya.

Minhyuk yang sudah amat sangat naik pitam itu lantas menjatuhkan pistol sang mafia dengan sekali tendangan yang ia kenakan tepat di tangan kanan sang mafia. Pertarungan sengit pun tak terhindarkan, hingga kurang lebih 5-10 menit akhirnya Minhyuk berhasil meringkus mafia itu, dan tepat saat itu juga sirine mobil polisi mulai menyerbu.

Dan hari itu, merupakan hari terburuknya, ia amat menyesal dan merasa bersalah, dan.. menyedihkan, karena ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sora.

_**3 month later**_

Minhyuk berjalan di sebuah koridor asrama putri, ia ditugaskan membereskan sebuah kamar yang akan digunakan oleh para anggota FBI yang baru saja dilantik. Ketika tiba di kamar itu, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah kamar Sora. Sejenak ia terdiam di ambang pintu, foto Sora yang terpajang di dinding-dinding kamar mengembalikan memorinya akan gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Perlahan Minhyuk masuk, menyeretkan tangannya di atas sebuah meja kecil yang berdebu dan berhenti di depan bingkai foto Sora yang sedang tersenyum ceria menggunakan seragam FBInya. Minhyuk ikut tersenyum samar seakan terbawa suasana bahagia di foto itu. Tapi senyumannya perlahan memudah dan digantikan oleh air muka bingung, ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi di bawah bingkai foto tadi. Minhyuk pun membukanya dan membacanya.

_Hari ini aku menemukan kejadian janggal di kantor, aku menemukan sebuah surat misterius di atas meja partner kerjaku. Ternyata itu adalah surat dari seorang mafia yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuutan FBI, ia memintaku dan partner kerjaku itu menemuinya di gedung serba guna tua yang ada di pinggiran kota kami._

_ Aku jelas-jelas menyetujuinya, tapi partner kerjaku itu malah menolak dengan caranya yang egois, dan menurutku pantas disebut pecundang. Tapi malamnya ia berubah pikiran, ia menyetujuinya walau bisa kulihat pancaran ragu dari mata dan perkataannya. Aku tau perasaannya, itu juga yang terjadi padaku, aku takut mengakhiri hidupku. Karena ada satu misi terpenting dalam hidupku yang belum kuselesaikan. Yaitu hidup bahagia bersama partner kerjaku itu. Aku mencintainya, saat pertama kali memandangnya di upacara pelantikan anggota FBI. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tak yakin ia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku._

_ Entah apa yang terjadi esok hari, hatiku memintaku menulis surat ini. Dan sesuatu sangat ingin kusampaikan adalah.._

_Aku mencintaimu Kang Minhyuk._

Minhyuk tersenyum miris, ia memang juga mencintai Sora, tapi.. sekrang Sora sudah bagikan kenangan untuknya, ia tidak bisa terus bergantung pada Sora, dan ia.. juga ingin memulai hidup barunya.

"Mata hitammu yang hanya melihatku,

Hidungmu yang menggenggam napas manis,

Bibirmu yang membisikkan aku mencintaimu.

Janganlah minta maaf,

Itu membuatku lebih menyedihkan.

Dengan bibir merahmu yang canti,

Cepatlah bunuh aku dan pergi.

Aku baik-baik saja.

Lihat aku terakhir kalinya,

Tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jadi, jika aku merindukanmu, aku dapat mengingatmu.

Jadi aku bisa menggambarmu di ingatanku.

Itu sangat sakit, tapi sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seorang kenangan."

_***END***_


End file.
